Winter Wonderland
by FireCat1
Summary: Its winter and Kyle is trying to have fun with his parents, with out driving them crazy.


Disclaimer* I don't own Tales of Destiny or Tales of destiny2. They are copyright Namco. People, places and things all belong to them.  
  
A couple days ago, with my best friend, I was cruising through a bunch of my saved web sites, most of which are in Japanese. We were looking in the art galleries, since we couldn't understand much else. Any ways, ToD2 is fairly popular already and its only half done! But I can see why, ToD was a big hit in Japan, maybe now with a sequel more people will look into ToD1 and it'll be a bit more popular. But any ways, yes I am all hyped up about ToD2 as well. So here's the proof.  
  
Winter Wonderland  
  
Kyle stared out the window at the small flakes of white snow. The wind played with them, pushing them from side to side. Kyle turned his attention to his father. Rutee had made him go out and shovel the walkway, before it got covered in snow. Kyle laughed when he saw his father flop to the ground, tired. He didn't seem to care that the snow was starting to cover him, he just wanted to rest on the cold pavement he had uncovered.  
  
"Kyle."  
  
Kyle looked back to the sofa and saw his mother watching him. He turned around and stopped looking out the window.  
  
"Come and sit with me, Kyle."  
  
Kyle got up and moved to sit by his mother. He snuggled up close to her, sharing the warm wool blanket that was covering her legs. Rutee stroked Kyle's hair while he curled up and prepared to take a nap.  
  
The door burst open and a stream of wind and snow poured into the house. Rutee and Kyle turned to the doorway where Stahn was shivering, kicking the door closed again. Stahn pulled his wet coat and boats off and went to sit by the warm fire.  
  
Stahn stuck his hands as close to the fire as they could get, with out getting burned. His skin was pale and you could still see him shivering. Kyle slid off the couch and grabbed another blanket from a nearby chair. He draped it over his father's shoulders, then sat down close to him.  
  
Stahn pulled Kyle into his lap then wrapped the blanket around them. Kyle kicked happily and made no protest when Stahn picked him up to sit with Rutee. Rutee smiled and kissed her husband, and gently brushed her child's hair. Kyle watched his parents kiss then made a noise that seemed to say that he didn't want to see that.  
  
When Stahn let go of Kyle, Kyle grabbed the TV remote and flipped it on. He channel surfed until he came to a horror movie. Rutee quickly took the remote control and changed the channel.  
  
"You know how you get when you watch a scary movie. Last time I couldn't get you out of my bed for a week."  
  
Stahn snickered under his breath, then patted Kyle on the head.  
  
"Don't worry kid, only your mother has enough guts to watch one of those movies and be perfectly fine later on. I guess we blondes weren't meant to watch scary movies."  
  
Kyle nodded and happily took the remote back and changed it to the discovery channel.  
  
"Mom, what are those animals doing?"  
  
Rutee screamed and grabbed the remote back again, switching it to a history channel special.  
  
"Hey look! It's about us!" Stahn said happily.  
  
The host was talking about how Belcrant had risen and then how Dycroft was formed. Then they began to talk about the heroes of the war. When they described Rutee as a sassy theif with a good heart Rutee growled.  
  
"Ha ha! They got you right on the head! Why, back then you were-" Stahn stopped when he saw his wife about to beat him senseless. "Yeah, like I said, they don't know what they're talking about."  
  
Kyle snickered a little, then went back to watching. Now they were talking about the after effects on the world.  
  
"Ok, change the channel, this is boring. Been there, done that, killed the leader."  
  
"Stahn!"  
  
"I did."  
  
Kyle flipped the channel to a comedy special, but Stahn quickly flipped the TV off when he saw the comic had no talent and a dirty mouth.  
  
"Why don't we just go and make a snow man or something. There's enough snow."  
  
"You couldn't hack it before, how could you now?" Rutee asked, grinning.  
  
"Well, now I have something that will keep me warm." Stahn smiled back, brushing Rutee's cheek.  
  
"Yeah!" When they looked Kyle already had on his boots and coat and had pulled their's out for them.  
  
When they were properly suited to go out into the coldness of winter Stahn opened the door and Kyle went rushing out. Rutee reluctantly went into the coldness, she much preferred the warm living room, as did Stahn.  
  
Kyle was jumping into mounds of snow while Stahn and Rutee were shivering together, talking about getting a winter home in Aqua veil, where it was always warm.  
  
"Hey dad! Heads up!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Stahn got smacked in the face with a large, cold, hard snowball. He fell hard onto the ground, yelling and cursing.  
  
"Kyle!" Rutee yelled.  
  
"Opps. Sorry. I thought he could handle it." Kyle hid behind a tree when his father stood up.  
  
"Come here Kyle. I won't hurt you." Stahn called, holding his hand behind his back.  
  
Kyle cautiously approached his father. Where as he knew he would never hurt him, he would get him back for the snowball thing. Kyle wrapped his arms around his fathers waist and tried to get warm. Stahn wrapped his arm around Kyle's shoulders, then smiled.  
  
Kyle yelled when he felt something hard and cold smack against his head. He pulled back form his father and brushed the top of his head. He had gotten hit with a snowball.  
  
"Dad!" Kyle yelled, brushing the flakes off of himself.  
  
"Don't do that again." Stahn laughed, taking his son back into his arms. "Lets go back inside. I'm freezing."  
  
Rutee took Kyle's hand and strolled in the house with the two. When Kyle had undressed and ran up to the bathroom to take a warm bath Stahn looked at Rutee.  
  
"What do you think? Worth the world?"  
  
"Worth everything I had to suffer through."  
  
Stahn hugged Rutee passionatly, then felt her tug him up the stairs to their room. Later that night Kyle came trotting in and snuggled in between them to sleep. Rutee flicked off the lights and kissed her boys goodnight. The silence lasted only a few minutes though.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Does Santa exist?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Does the Easter bunny?"  
  
"No, Kyle."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Does the tooth fairy exist?"  
  
"No Kyle!"  
  
"Ok, does the-"  
  
"Kyle!!"  
  
~End  
  
  
  
Kyle, stop asking questions and get to bed! I guess I like making Kyle seem like he's a small child, since he nearly always comes and sleeps in their bed. But I'm not sure if he ever got a chance to have a family when he was little, I'm actually not sure if his parents are alive in the game, but tough! I'm making them alive! I hope and pray that they are alive in the game, because you know, good ending, his parents have to come back in the end, if they are alive. I hope!!!!! 


End file.
